


Problems at Valley Forge

by Kittendots



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex should sleep more, James is actually not a dick, M/M, Not historical accurate at all, Sick Alex, Tired Alex, Valley Forge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittendots/pseuds/Kittendots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is overworking himself and James comes to visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems at Valley Forge

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I write these at 2:30AM?

It had been a month since Madison's last visit to Mount Vernon and Hamilton was almost at breaking point. His eye was twitching from lack of sleep, and his hand was constantly moving. His mind was on fire, he couldn't see straight. "Hamilton." A flash of black clouded Alexander's eyes as he stood to salute who ever said his name. Once his vision had focused he could see it was General Washington. "Yes, General!" He slurred, he could barely stand as Washington explained his next task, "....General Madison..." Was all Hamilton caught before he fell to the floor. The last thing he heard was Washington's panicked Hamilton before his world turned to black. 

When he awoke he was in a bed, he could hear the worried mummers of Washington and... And... James? Alexander couldn't believe his ears. Madison was in Orange County, he couldn't come and visit. He said so in his last letter. Hamilton let out a little groan as attempted to open his eyes. "Alex? Oh my, you are awake! Shhhh just go back to sleep, you need it." Alexander nodded, he was sure it was James now and he fell back into a peaceful sleep. 

The next time he awoke, he felt a hand running through his long, unruly hair. "Oh, Alex," the hand belonged James and Alexander signed into it. "What am I going to do with you? You need to take care of yourself, I know Lafayette has been busy and John's away but you need sleep, my love." Alexander opened his dark eyes and smiled at the sight of his James. "'m sorry, cuddle me." Alexander said, before his eyes fell shut again. He felt James pick him up and pull him up on to his lap . "My Alex, my lovely Alexander. I love you but you need to sleep, go back to sleep, I'll stay here until you're better." Alexander hummed in response, curling up into James' chest and falling asleep to the sound of his gentle heart beat.


End file.
